My Baby Draco
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: I dedicate this story to I-desire who got me started on fanfiction. Draco get's hit with a spell and gets turned into a child and Harry has to look after him until they can reverse it. However Harry has fallen in love.
1. Default Chapter

The feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin house had become more intense over the year as the war went on.  
  
Harry was somehow not amused by the goings on, he was far to preoccupied with trying desperately not to fall in love, to bicker with the Slytherin's, but this however might have been because he didn't want to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. His school nemesis.  
  
It was as he, Ron and Hermione were walking to charms that the red head noticed Draco, Blaise and Pansy walking in the opposite direction and shouted. "Hey Malfoy, you slut."  
  
Draco, was part of a rumour that basically said he slept around a lot. Ron had taken unnatural pleasure in taunting him about it this year. Harry had been bothered in a different way, he wanted to be the one Draco slept with.  
  
Blaise turned around immediately to face the Gryffindor's and defend Draco's honour. "He's not a slut." Malfoy tried to pull Zambini back but he fired a spell in the direction of Harry.  
  
Ron in order to protect the boy-who-lived pushed the nearest person (who happened to be Draco) into the path of the on coming spell.  
  
As he fell Draco seemed to be shrinking until he hit the ground a three year old toddler. He sat up gazing around with his adorably huge silver eyes. His robes had shrunk with him so he wore miniature Slytherin robes.  
  
The girls around all 'awed' as he burst into noisy tears. Nobody knew quite what to do with the screaming toddler as they were all still in shock.  
  
Harry in an split decision rushed forward and picked him up gently rocking him back and forth calming baby Draco.  
  
The baby almost immediately stopped crying and clung to his enemy as professor Magonigal came out of her classroom to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
She recognized what had happened instantly; she tried to take the child off of Harry but he began to whimper reaching out for the Gryffindor.  
  
"Who is responsible?" she questioned as Draco burst into tears again. The transfiguration teacher past him to Blaise who did exactly the same as Harry had done to no avail as he explained.  
  
Once he had finished telling the Gryffindor head of house everything over the screams of the toddler. Magonigal nodded but before she cold say anything Harry stepped forward.  
  
"May I professor?" He said pointing at Draco.  
  
She nodded. "Anything to make him quite."  
  
Blaise reluctantly handed him over and after a few more sob's Draco snuggled into Harry's chest sucking his thumb silently.  
  
"Right, I will have fifty points from Ron, Harry, Blaise and Draco. Ron for provoking Blaise and Blaise for firing the spell you will serve a month detention together, see if that won't help you understand each other a little better. Harry as it seems Draco has taken a liking to you, you will be the one to look after him until we can reverse it."  
  
All the teens apart from Harry looked horror struck at her decision. "But Professor, wouldn't Draco be better of with his own house?" Blaise protested.  
  
"I don't see why that is the case, Draco seems very happy with Harry, now I will have no more arguments on the subject." With those final dismissive words she stalked off to inform the headmaster.  
  
As Harry carried Draco up to Gryffindor common with Ron and Hermione by his side the red head broke the silence by stating. "Yes, we can finally get Malfoy, he won't he able to defend himself."  
  
"No you won't." Harry said, protectively wrapping his arms tighter around the child. "Any way he's kind of cute this way."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione giggled as Draco smiled at her.  
  
"You're both insane." Ron muttered angrily as they entered the tower.  
  
"And quite a few people agree with you in my case." Harry said as he headed up stairs into the boy's dormitory. Ron looked startled, he hadn't meant for Harry to hear him.  
  
Harry placed Draco on his bed and took out his wand; he transfigured his bedside table into a small bed, just the right size for the blonde. Draco sat watching him contently not moving or saying a word.  
  
Even as Harry conjured up a pair of white satin pyjamas for the toddler to wear the miniature Draco yawned widely. Harry couldn't help but think how cute he looked.  
  
"Right Draco, I know this is weird but I need to change you alright."  
  
The small child nodded and smiled. "Okay Harwy." He said sweetly.  
  
Once changed and in bed Harry went over to his trunk, opened it and rummaged about before bringing out a small golden brown teddy. This he gave to Draco who took it gratefully and hugged it.  
  
As Harry made sure Draco was comfortable and was going to be warm enough he felt the blonde kiss his cheek goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Draco." He whispered as those huge adorable silver eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
  
Harry watched just in case he hadn't actually gone to sleep. He stroked the blonde hair lovingly. One thumb was in his mouth and the other hand clutched the teddy. The Gryffindor was just about to kiss the toddler's forehead when the rest of the boy's that Harry shared the room with came noisily up to bed.  
  
"How's the royal pain in your arse Malfoy?" Ron asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Shhhh, I just got him to sleep so will lot be quite." Harry scowled at the others, he didn't want the beautiful angel to wake up and cry.  
  
Dean, Neville and Seamus looked at him as if he were an escaped mental patient but they obeyed his wishes.  
  
The following morning the toddler woke before anybody else, all the curtains were drawn around the beds and Draco could not find Harry. Taking his teddy that he had named Baba went down the stairs into Gryffindor common room calling out. "Harwy."  
  
This brought Hermione down, dressed and wide awake. She knelt down next to the whimpering boy ad put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Oh don't cry, do you want Harry?" The child nodded holding his teddy close as if she would take him from him. "I will take you to him ok."  
  
She took the blondes hand and led him back upstairs and knocked upon the door to the boy's room. However when she went inside she noticed that they were all still half asleep and stumbling out of bed.  
  
"Here you go." She said picking the boy up and placing him on Harry's bed.  
  
"Harwy." Draco cried and hugged the boy who had only just on his glasses on and was a bit shocked at the baby clinging to him so tightly.  
  
"Oh hi Mione, did he cause any trouble?"  
  
""No, he was just looking for you."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at breakfast then."  
  
She left the boy's to get ready. Harry put Draco into his bed covers while he dressed so the blonde would not get cold. He then conjured up a pair of light blue dungarees and a red t-shirt.  
  
"You hungry Draco?" Harry asked as he brushed the toddler's silky blonde hair.  
  
"Yes pleas Harwy."  
  
Ron and Hermione had waited for the two of them in the common room. Draco was still clutching his teddy but nobody said anything against this as it was so cute.  
  
Once they entered the great hall, which was almost empty as they were running late. Harry supplied Draco with a bowl of cornflakes and a spoon before serving himself to bacon and egg.  
  
However the Slytherin seemed happier to just flick his cornflakes at Ron who was unfortunately sitting opposite him. When caught Draco looked up at Harry pouting and the Gryffindor let him get away with it.  
  
"But Harry..." Ron complained removing a cornflake from his hair.  
  
"Oh Ron, he's only a baby." Harry said stifling a laugh at the sight of his best friend.  
  
So should I continue this story? It is up to you please review me. If you don't like this I will focus on another of my fics. SS 


	2. chapter two

Baby Draco Chapter 2  
  
Once breakfast was over they all headed up to transfiguration. Harry had to carry Draco as they were already running extremely late. They reached the appropriate classroom just as the bell rang and Mcgonagall entered.  
  
Harry could have sworn he saw a smile when she had seen baby Draco.  
  
"Right class, today we will be practising" However, she never finished her sentence as Draco interrupted her to make an announcement of his own.  
  
"Birdie!" He screamed delightfully pointing at Pig, Ron's owl that was perched in front of them.  
  
She tried again. "As I was saying we will be practising turning animals Into"  
  
"Birdie!" Draco squealed again, this time looking at Harry expectantly, the Gryffindor however was trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"Quite right Mr Malfoy, animals into watering cans." The rest of the class Couldn't help but laugh as the toddler shouted out the spell that they had learnt in second year to turn animals into water goblets.  
  
Pig gave a squawk of indignation before transforming into a goblet. Magonigal looked astounded as Draco giggled.  
  
"Birdie go poof!"  
  
At the end of class Minerva called Harry back before they could go to their next lesson.  
  
"I thought I would make your life a bit easier Potter, I found this in the hospital wing, it will save you carrying him and being late to another of your lessons." The transfiguration teacher conjured a black stroller out of thin air.  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you Professor."  
  
"Oh and it seems that Malfoy has only changed in body, he still knows a bit of magic so please be careful with what you say around him, you never know he could want pay back for being turned into a ferret in fourth year."  
  
After charms and Herbology (which Draco had fallen asleep in) Harry took Draco to the great hall for lunch. The blonde was supplied with honey sandwiches which he insisted on pummelling into a sticky pulp before consuming.  
  
It was a pleasant enough experience eating lunch, if, of course, you were Harry, if you weren't, baby Draco would of course be throwing food at you.  
  
Ginny had received a face full of crust at one point.  
  
After lunch was potions something Harry was not looking forward to. What could be worse than double potions with the Slytherins and Snape?  
  
The trio entered the dungeon half heatedly. Harry levitating Draco and his push chair down the many stairs. As soon as they reached the potions classroom Pansy Parkinson rushed over to see Draco.  
  
"And how is my little Drakie?" She cooed ignoring the three Gryffindors as their classmates joined them. Draco wasn't impressed with this pug like girl being so close to him. With one sharp poke he put his finger in her eye.  
  
The Gryffindors had to try extremely hard not to laugh as Pansy straightened up, her eyes watering. "You had better be looking after him properly or I swear I'll"  
  
Pansy never got to finish delivering her threat as the classroom door crashed open. "Silence!" Snape bellowed, indicating that the class should enter.  
  
Once all were seated the potions master continued. "Today we will be mixing the most complex of healing potions. If there are any slight distractions the consequences will be disastrous, Potter as much as I loath the fact that I will not be able to test some of the classes potions on you this is no place for children. Please remove yourself and Mr Malfoy from my classroom." Snape's thin lips working into an evil grin of satisfaction for finding an excuse to give Harry yet another zero.  
  
"Yes Sir." Harry replied grumpily packing his things back into his bag. He swung his bag over his shoulder and marched out of the classroom head held high pushing Draco ahead of him.  
  
Harry took the chance to wander around outside in the school grounds as the last of the sun was shining meekly through the clouds. They came to rest by the lake where Harry spread out a blanket on the ground, removed the blonde from the stroller and sat down.  
  
Harry had left the teddy in the stroller, he hadn't noticed but Draco had and he began to whimper. "Baba." he said. The Gryffindor looked at him strangely before realising what he meant.  
  
He handed the toddler the golden brown teddy and smiled at him as he hugged it. Harry began to stroke the child's white blonde hair as the headmaster approached them.  
  
"Hello Harry." he greeted, "How are you and Mr Malfoy today and why aren't you in class?"  
  
"Were fine sir, Snape chucked us out of our class, so we came out here." Harry explained.  
  
Alright Harry, I need to have a word with you if that is alright. May I sit down?  
  
"Sure." Dumbledore sat down facing Harry.  
  
As you know we have been trying desperately to figure out the counter spell to the hex on Draco however it is proving a harder task than we first thought. So unless you would consider taking care of Draco for a minimum of the entire year we will have to send him home.  
  
"I'll do it." Harry replied, a little too quickly.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I've become sort of attached to him."  
  
"Be careful Harry, do not fall in love with him as a child, your enemies in reality remember."  
  
"I know but in all honesty Professor, I loved him before this, a person Can't change their feelings. Any way you never know, this may help us become friends."  
  
The headmaster handed Harry a camera, stood up and left, he was lost in thought and didn't hear Harry say goodbye.  
  
Draco seemed to like the camera; whenever it was produced he would strike an extremely cute pose. As Harry didn't dare approach Snape for the potion to make them move they were simply muggle photos but they were still perfect.  
  
However the Gryffindor was becoming worried about the child, because for awhile now he had been screaming things out in his sleep. Things that three year old children should never have to say. Please don't hurt me father, it wasn't me, I swear. This was one of many. Always he would wake up crying, but Harry would always be there to give him a hug, wipe away the tears and send him back to sleep.  
  
A week after this had started to happen, Harry, before Draco's bed time, sat him down upon his lap and asked him.  
  
"Draco, what is it like at home for you?"  
  
"I don't like it there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of my daddy."  
  
"Does he hurt you Draco?"  
  
The blonde didn't answer; he started to whimper as if it was too painful to remember.  
  
"Don't cry my dragon, he can't hurt you here." Harry wrapped his arms around the tiny blonde and hugged him tightly. "Where's Baba, have you got him? The child nodded balling his hands into fists and rubbing his eyes. "Ok then let's get you to bed."  
  
Harry put the three year old into the miniature bed, tucking him in as usual.  
  
The toddler kissed him as he did so, snuggling under the covers cuddling the teddy.  
  
"Goodnight Draco, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."  
  
Harry kissed the blondes forehead and left the room heading down into the common room where Ron and Hermione were sitting waiting for him.

* * *

I don't think that I have ever had so many people reviewing one chapter. So thank you to every one who did. So here is another chapter, sorry it took a while but I had it beta read. I would like to dedicate this chapter to ** Toby7.** hope you enjoy it. SS


	3. chapter three

Harry and Ron were in the middle of their third game of Wizards chess when the three year old came down the stairs, one step at a time, clutching his teddy.

"Plea's may I have a glass of water Harwy?" Draco asked, approaching the teenage wizards.

"Of course Draco, Ron could you get it for me?"

"Sure Harry, I'll get Malfoy some 'Water'" Ron replied rushing from the room down to the kitchens.

Harry sat the small boy on his lap and watched in amusement as Draco picked up a struggling knight.

"Does Harwy like da horsie?" Draco questioned as he made the knight and his horse gallop up and down Harry's arm and up to his face.

"Yes, Harry likes the horsie...hey not my glasses"

The small boy took Harry's glasses putting them on upside down and looking up at the raven haired teen, his eyes twice their usual size.

Harry couldn't help it, he did something he wouldn't do, he 'Awwwwed" out loud.

At that exact moment, as Harry took back his glasses, Ron had reached the kitchen, a plan brewing in his mind. He searched every cupboard for anything to harm that little brat, Malfoy.

Finally he found something, as he held it up to the light he smiled a truly evil smile.

He returned to Gryffindor tower with a glass of clear liquid but it wasn't water. He handed it to Draco who gulped it down.

"This tastes funny Harwy"

Harry took the glass and sniffed it, turning to Ron who looked completely innocent.

He was about to yell but before he could Draco spoke again "Like something I've had before"

"Ron what have you given him?" Harry asked softly

"Oh it was only a bit of Vodka"

"How much of it?" Harry insisted as Draco grabbed his throat and gasped over dramatically

"Water, water"

"Errr...well it was the...whole thing"

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, outraged "How could you? He's only three for Christ's sake!"

"Merlin Harry, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, two weeks ago you would have found this funny!"

"Two weeks ago he wasn't a toddler, now take this and fill it with water. I'll be in the dormitory"

Ron snatched the glass from his best friend and headed for the nearest bathroom while Harry took Draco to bed.

"How are you feeling Draco?"

"My heads spinny...what did I dwink?"

"I don't know" Harry lied "Just sit here with me and Ron will bring you back some water"

"Can Baba have a bedtime story?"

Before Harry could reply, Ron had returned with a full glass.

The raven haired teen tasted it himself before giving it to the blonde who was currently crawling back onto Harry's lap.

"Don't think of doing anything like that again Ron" The golden boy snapped at his best friend as he caught Draco before he fell out of bed.

"Look mate, I think you've become way too attached to him, maybe you should have Dumbledore send him home"

"I cant Ron, its not because I'm attached to him, Lucius beats him, he is the way he is because of his father, I guess I feel sorry for him."

Harry looked down to see that Draco had fallen asleep after curling himself into a ball. He was breathing lightly and clutching his teddy.

* * *

The long awaited and much asked for instalment of Baby Draco. Hope it was worth the wait and I am sorry to announce that I cannot find the first draft. I have been looking for it…as long as you've been waiting. My friend **Little-Red-Monkey** typed up this chapter for me so go read her stories and thank her. Please review. SS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. chapter four

My Baby Draco

Chapter four

It had been an entire two weeks since Draco had been turned into a three year old and Dumbledore was getting closer to a cure for it but mean while the toddler was becoming restless around the castle.

Harry still refused to send him home and after the vodka incident Ron wasn't speaking to him and vice versa. Hermione on the other hand was being a great help, she was spending a lot of time with the two of them.

At breakfast on Saturday morning Dumbledore stood up and announced to the entire school that he wanted to speak with Harry and he was to bring Draco along with him. Little did the boy wonder now that the headmaster had a cunning plan.

Hermione stayed to try and convince Ron that Harry taking care of Malfoy wasn't such a bad thing, something she had been trying to do for the past two weeks to no avail, while Harry went up to Dumbledore's office.

He spoke the password and entered, the headmaster was already there waiting, Harry was astonished, he had left the great hall before Dumbledore, him arriving here first by all accounts didn't make sense.

"Headmaster." Harry greeted.

"Harry, I have been thinking."

"Uh oh." Draco said.

The headmaster ignored the three year old and continued. "If you are willing to this is, I was thinking..."

"Oh no." Draco said again.

"That you could take Draco away for a weekend."

"YAY." The toddler said giggling.

"It is obvious how Draco feels but what do you think Harry?"

"Well if Draco agrees I'm up for it." Harry agreed ruffling Draco's hair.

"I will arrange everything for you, you should depart this afternoon so be ready."

"Yes Professor, Harry said smiling.

As he left the office he picked Draco up and spun him round making the blonde child laugh, and flap his arms around like he was flying.

Hermione helped Harry put a few things together when Harry returned to Gryffindor tower. Ron was in a some what better mood and didn't want to part with Harry on bad terms so swallowing his pride he went up to him just as he was on the way down to the entrance hall.

"Umm, Harry...can I have a word."

"Sure, I can't stop you speaking."

"Thanks...I think, I'm sorry about what I did, I've been blinded by my hate towards him and I realise that it isn't fair that I take it out on someone who can't defend themselves, even if he is a brat."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a few days, we'll need to talk."

"Cuddle." Draco suddenly demanded from Harry's arms, stretching towards Ron who looked a mixture of appalled and amused.

Whatever his feelings were towards Malfoy he obliged anyway, being on speaking terms with Harry wasn't worth being lost again on a rejected cuddle.

Harry watched suspiciously but Ron did nothing to harm baby Draco. "I'd better be off, I'll see you soon ok."

"Sure, see you." Ron replied as he watched Harry take Draco and walk out of the common room. He could see something else, something more than just simply being attached to the toddler in a mothering sense, he could tell that Harry felt more.

Harry and Draco were travelling up to a local village four hours journey from Hogwarts, one they would be travelling in one of the ministries borrowed cars as they couldn't very well turn up in muggle town in a threstal drawn carriage.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter isn't longer hangs head I feel as if I've failed you but I have so much work. Damn stupid college. Ok I will write more soon, I want to get quite a bit up because I am going away for three weeks next month and I refuse to leave you with nothing. Hope you enjoyed this review. SS


	5. Chapter five

My Baby Draco

Chapter five

Dumbledore had booked them into a muggle hotel and informed them of the story that they must tell any one who happened to ask.

They were to say that Harry was taking his baby cousin away for the weekend so his parents could spend a bit of 'time' together, it was simply and logical. Well it was easier to explain to the truth.

Draco was asleep in Harry's arms when they arrived so Harry went straight up to their room and put him down in the double bed that was there and tucked him up. Harry then ordered room service as he was starving and watched a bit of quite television while eating it.

Harry decided to take Draco for a walk round the small town tomorrow and maybe go down to the local park they had driven by on the way and feed the ducks, Draco would like that he was sure.

As much as Harry hated to admit this he missed the older Draco, he felt sort of perverted having teenage feelings towards a child of three years. He wanted his enemy back even if in reality they weren't this close. Even if it meant that all they shared were insults, maybe it would have been better to never have this experience. Baby Draco loved him, the real Draco loathed him, Harry didn't think he'd be able to live without Draco near him.

The Gryffindor was broken from his musings by a tiny pale hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Harwy, can I have a cuddle?"

Draco had awoken and made his way over to the sofa that he had been occupying. Harry picked the blonde up and placed him on his lap holding him in his embrace. He softly stroked the toddler's soft hair and sighed as the Slytherin cuddled close sucking his thumb.

"I think it's time you went to sleep Draco." Harry said quietly, Draco made a small noise of protest.

Harry stood up still carrying the baby Draco and wandered over to the camp bed that had been set up for the toddler.

However when put in it he began to cry loudly, Harry sent him a pointed look and sighed. "You can't sleep in my bed." He said, Draco only cried harder until Harry gave in.

Harry changed and put the toddler into his bed and climbed in the other side before turning the light off. He felt a small warm body cuddle close to him as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning, Harry awoke to a loud crash; he almost had a heart attack. Draco wasn't in the bed next to him; he jumped out of bed and searched the room until a faint whimpering caught his attention.

It was coming from the bathroom; Harry immediately ran in and saw that Draco had smashed a glass that was in the bathroom and cut himself on the broken shards.

Harry retrieved his wand and healed the cuts, soothing the sobbing Draco by rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"Don't worry, I'm here, are you trying to kill me baby?" Harry said then added as an after thought in a tone so low that the toddler didn't hear it. "Finally back to your old self."

* * *

Ok I know another short chapter but at least it's up, I'm trying to finalise a new story I've been working on during free periods at the college, I'm having a bit of writers block with my other stories and help is appreciated.

I love all you guys for your reviews and I do realise that you guys are being very patient with me and for that I thank you. Please review, I ma trying my best to update as often as I can.

If you want a good story to read that updates more frequently then I suggest Little-red-Monkey's fic My Happy ending, it's bloody brilliant, I'm helping her write some of it but most of it is all her, I love her and her story, it's great, I can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter six

After Harry had healed all of Draco's cuts he dressed them both and made sure they looked respectable...well as respectable as they could possibly be before heading down to breakfast.

Draco once again seemed happier to flick his breakfast around the room at other guests rather than eat anything. Harry was astonished when another guest came over and asked to sit with them, he was a tall guy with spiked up brown hair and hazel eyes, it was all Harry could do not to drool over him.

Harry nodded at the request to sit down, as he did this the guy introduced himself as Adrian. He was also staying in the hotel for the weekend as he was passing through.

Baby Draco scowled at Adrian, he didn't like the fact that his Harry's attention wasn't on him, something had to be done about that. With a wave of his hand the empty glass that Adrian was filling with orange juice exploded.

Harry gave Draco a warning look as he stood up acting surprised. He went and picked up the toddler and wiped away the juice that had splattered him across the table.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, he was trying to ignore all the staring guests, to them it seemed that the glass had smashed for no reason whatsoever.

"Yeah, I'm ok...umm I was wondering whether or not you wanted to come out with me today?" He asked shyly. Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and buried his face into it.

"Umm, ok, but we'll have to go somewhere child friendly." He said smiling, he liked Adrian and he wasn't going to let Draco ruin his chance, he knew it wasn't going to last longer than this weekend but in his opinion he deserved some fun.

"Ok then, I'll just go and get changed and I'll meet you in reception alright."

Harry nodded and he left, he and baby Draco went back to their own respective room and changed themselves.

"That was a horrid thing to do Draco." Harry scolded giving the toddler a stern look.

"Sorwy Harwy." He said giving his best puppy dog eyes, Harry immediately forgave him.

"That's ok baby, don't worry."

They meet up in the reception as planned, Draco in his stroller and they all went off down the high street. As the day went on and the three of them went in and out of shops Draco came to discover that he didn't just dislike Adrian he hated him.

Harry however seemed to sense but tried to ignore it until they sat down in the pizza place for lunch and Adrian excused himself to do to the bathroom.

"Draco honey, what's the matter?"

"Don't like him."

"Oh baby, don't be silly I'm not going to abandon you for him."

"YAY!" The toddler said crawling onto Harry's lap and hugging him just as Adrian returned.

Lunch passed fortunately without incident, they left shortly after. Draco nodding off in his stroller, as they walked towards the park and sat down on a bench, opposite the pond where mothers and children were feeding the ducks.

"I had a really nice time today Harry." He said edging closer, something that Harry noticed.

"I don't know what you expect Adrian but..."

"I don't expect anything...just..." He leant forward as if meaning to kiss Harry however the Gryffindor wasn't happy with that.

"Please...don't."

"What's wrong, I thought this is where we were going."

"Maybe in time yes, but it's too soon."

"I'm sorry...I...I have to...umm...go."

"Adrian wait...I'm sorry."

"It's ok...I'll be ok."

And with that he dashed off out of sight, Harry sighed. A part of him knew what he had done was the right think to do, Adrian was a muggle and would never understand, and maybe a small part of him was still clinging on to a small hope that perhaps Draco, once returned to his usual self would love him.

They walked around the park a bit more before finally deciding to return to the hotel, Harry prayed that Adrian was no where in sight as he entered and it seemed that he got his wish.

Really tired and with Draco still fast asleep still he put the toddler into the freshly made bed and got into bed himself and feel into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dumbledore had figured out what the key was to turning Draco back into his normal self. He trigger was love...if Harry voiced is love and truly meant it then the spell would be broken.

* * *

I hope you like this, if Harry said 'I love you' to draco in any earlier chapters I'm sorry but it wasn't meant to be in there. Please review this, I am waiting for your opinions. SS xxx


End file.
